¡Ese hombre es mio!
by Kogaxe
Summary: Basicamente, la breve historia de unas cuantas parejas Yaoi contadas por las antagonistas de la relación...¡Mucho Yaoi sin sentido! y la historia de que tanta tarugada puedo escribir en una sola tarde...


Esto es una pequeñisima historia plagada de Yaoi y de las peores estupideces que se pudieron ocurrir…sólo a mi. Si no les gusta el tema mejor ni lean por que…ya se imaginaran, luego no digan que no les advertí, si me equivoco en algún dato es por que…aaahhh ni siquiera sé que estoy escribiendo o_o. Mejor lean a ver que les parece…

¡¡Ese hombre es mío!!

Nos encontramos, mmm en un lugar escondido en medio de la nada, algo como un cuartel, imagínense algo así como el Maverick Hunter HQ, con la antenita en el techo y toda la onda.

Chitor(Yo, C´est Moi n_n): Ejem ejem, ya puedo empezar? Después de esa introducción tan inspiradora ¬¬, en fin, ^_^. Aquí estamos, esto es una reunión tipo "afectadas anónimas por el Yaoi"

Esta sentada en una silla desplegable, junto con otras cuantas chavas, haciendo un círculo con ellas, ya saben como en esas reuniones de alohólicos/neuróticos/psicópatas/asesinos/drogadictos etc. anónimos.

Chitor: ¡Hola a todas n_n, me llamo Chitor Sparda y…

-¿Sparda? ¿Quién te nombró así, con qué derecho ¬¬?- la interrumpe una mujer rubia con pinta de prost…de mujer de la vida alegre, con traje de teibolera (o como se escriba): negro y ajustado.

Chitor: Trish, ya será tu turno al micrófono ¬_¬, ahora yo soy la anfitriona

Trish(Devil May Cry): Mph…

Chitor: *retomando su tono alegre* En fin como les decía, n_n, me llamo Chitor y estoy aquí para ayudarlas a todas ustedes con su problema: el Yaoi.

Shizuka (Serenity Wheeler)(Yu-Gi-Oh!): Pero yo no tengo problemas con eso…

Chitor: Emm…prosigo, así que, que mejor anfitriona que alguien que conozca mas o menos el tema, y que esta a favor, por cierto ¬¬.

Ana Kyouyama(Shaman King): Lo dices por que no tienes problema con eso- esta sentada con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, con esa miradita de desvelada tan suya.

Chitor: No…en realidad, lo odie durante un tiempo, pero sigamos, ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Ana: Yoooo lo haré- dice levantando la mano en el aire y mirando al piso- Dame eso *toma el micrófono y se pone de pie* ¿Una relación forzada? ¿Algo que yo no elegí?, si, pueden decir todas esas cosas, por que así era al principio, pero después supe que no sólo era atracción física. *camina al centro, dándole un toque de drama* Así es niñas, yo me enamoré de Yoh Asakura.

Todas: Ooooohhh

Chitor: Oigan, eso ya lo sabíamos ¬¬

Ana: *Con una vena resaltada en la frente y escupiendo fuego por la boca* ¡¡¡¡Estoy contando mi caso!!!!! *todas se congelan en su asiento* Como sea, *se escucha una música melodramática y sube su tono de voz* Y todo era lindo, color de rosa y sabor a miel cuando creía que era correspondida *baja la cabeza y deja su mano en el aire, sosteniendo el micrófono*

Todas las presentes: AAhhhhh (suspiro)

Ana: *Voltea a ver a la alegre anfitriona con mirada asesina y con fuego en los ojos* ¿Quieres quitar esa música?

Chitor: Ahh perdona n_nU *apaga la grabadora que tenía junto a ella*

Ana: Pero fui muy tonta…

Tamao: Y cuando no…

Ana: *mirada asesina otra vez*  al dejarlo pasar demasiado tiempo con sus amigos, solo…indefenso mi pobre Yoh, me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde. Cuando su espíritu acompañante ya me lo había quitado -_-U 

Chitor: yyy que feo

Ana: Yo, entiendo que …para tener un mejor…desempeño …como Shaman…tenía que ser uno…con…con su espíritu pero….pero….*Se queda callada, cabizbaja en medio del círculo*

Tamao: Señorita Ana mejor siéntese y cálmese *camina hacia donde se encuentra ella y la ayuda a sentarse*

Anzu (Tea)(Yu-Gi-Oh!): ¿Espíritu acompañante? Eso me recuerda… *esta dispuesta a pararse para ir por el micrófono pero es interrumpida*

Akane Tendou(Ranma ½): Por eso son malas las bodas forzadas ¬_¬

Ana: Y a ti quien te preguntó?

Akane: *se levanta y aprovecha el mal rato de Ana para quitarle el micrófono* Lo que me pasó fue similar a lo que ocurrió con esta niña, nuestros padres… decidieron esto, igualmente, al principio yo no estaba de acuerdo *suena la musiquita esa otra vez* ¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ?!

Chitor: Que geniecito ¬_¬, están muy amargadas.

Akane: *continúa pero con una vena resaltada en la frente* La relación se fue dando y ya saben surgió el amor *se sonroja* Y de repente, me doy cuenta de que pasa demasiado tiempo con sus disque amigos, entrenando, yéndose con ellos a acampar a la montaña según para mejorar sus técnicas, ¡¡durmiendo juntos!!

Trish: Oye oye, tu novio de por sí era bisexual no?

Akane: *casi llorando* ¡Pero no en el sentido que están pensando! *regresa a su asiento*

Mai Valentine: (Yu-Gi-Oh!)*en tono sarcástico* Que conmovedor, pero eso sólo le puede pasar a unas niñitas como ustedes.

Akane y Ana: *gritando, mas el efecto ese de cuando se les hace grande la cabeza y les salen colmillos* ¡¿A QUIENES LLAMAS NIÑITAS?!

Mai V: ¡A ustedes! Y no me escupan. *le arrebata el mic. a Akane*  Yo no tuve ningún error, no fui descuidada y mucho menos obligada por mis padres. Lo que sucedió fue que, me fije en su estúpido hermano *señala a Serenity* y creí que me haría caso, por que digo quien no se fijaría en mi ¡por Diox!.

Toda la audiencia: ¬_¬U

Mai: Envidiosas ¬¬, ahora, no pude ver que el tipo ya estaba alucinado por otro, y quien más sino el ser más despreciable en la tierra: Seto Kaiba, el típico niño rico, pedante, lucido, mal perdedor, peinado de nerd, cara de drogado…

Tea: A Joey le gusta Kaiba??

Serenity: Creí que le gustaba Yugi…o era Yami?

Tea: Yugi??? O_o 

Mai: ¡¡¡¡NOOO!!!!

Ana: De todos modos fuiste muy descuidada

Mai: ¡¿Qué?! Yo no soy como ustedes, simplemente no me di cuenta

Akane: A eso se le llama ser descuidada.

Mai: NOOO!!! Están mal, todas, yo estoy bien!!!

Chitor: Ya se le subió otra vez -_-U, como sea, ¿Quién sigue?

-Yo- se levanta una niña de unos 10 años, cabello castaño y corto.

Chitor: *pensando* aaay quien sea, menos ella _U

Sakura Kinomoto(Sakura Card Captors) : Supongo que todas aquí tuvimos algún error, por mínimo que fuera, el mío fue enamorarme de un muchacho mayor. 

¿Saben? Un tiempo pensé que se trataba de un sueño imposible, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que sería posible. Aunque no pude ver que también le gustaba a uno de mis mejores amigos, Shaoran Li. 

Mai: Lo ven? Eso si fue un error!!

Sakura: *sin hacer caso de la interrupción* Y justo cuando estaba mas alta mi nube…me doy cuenta…de…que…a…Yukito…le gusta…mi…¡¡¡HERMANO!!!...¡¡¡Y ES CORRESPONDIDO!!!

Todas: o_o

Sakura: *baja la cabeza y mira el piso*

Tomoyo: Oooh sakura, no te preocupes me tienes a mi!!!

Chitor: noooo aquí no por favor -_-U

Trish: Hablando de hermanos, yo tengo un cuento que involucra a dos gemelos.

Chitor: *ve a la rubia con una mirada asesina* no te atrevas a hablar de eso.

Trish: ¿Por qué no? ¿te duele aceptarlo?

Chitor: Aceptar que? No hay nada que aceptar, tu estas loca.

Trish: ¡Tu eres la loca! Y déjame hablar, ¿no que estabas a favor del Yaoi?

Chitor: Si, pero del que existe…¡¡¡NO DEL QUE INVENTAN LOCAS COMO TU!!!

Lucia: (Devil May Cry 2) Trish, por favor cálmate n_nU

Trish: NOOO!!! Hasta que acepte que existe algo entre Dante y su hermano!!!!

Lucia: ¡¿Estabas hablando de Dante?! O_O

Chitor: NOOOO!!!!!

Trish: Por supuesto que si!

Chitor: Esa historia no tiene fundamento son sólo locuras o alucinaciones tuyas!!!!!

-Ejem- se escucha una voz aguda amplificada por el micrófono- ¿Podemos prrrroseguir?

 Chitor: Claro ¬_¬ *un poco más calmada* Sólo por que me caes bien Jam

Jam Kuradoberi: (Guilty Gear X) Gracias n_n, mi caso es este, sucede que peleando en un torneo me encuentro con un francesito muy agradable, ¿su nombre? Ky Kiske n//n, desde la primera vez que lo vi supe que era un ángel, esos cabellos dorados cubriéndole el rostro, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su piel tersa y blanca como las alas de un ángel, su…

Mai: *Viendo su reloj* Ya niña, se acaba el tiempo.

Jam: Eeehh… en que estaba? O_O…uummm, ah si! Cuando menos me lo espere supe que se había fijado en el primer prototipo Gear, ¡nuestro enemigo! *llorando desconsoladamente* ¡¡¡SOL BADGUY!!!

De repente todas voltean a ver a la anfitriona.

Chitor: ¿Qué? Me gusta Sol pero estoy de acuerdo con su relación con Ky. *dirigiéndose a Trish* para que veas, eso si existe

Trish: Como la relación de Vergil con…

Chitor: ¡¡¡¡CAAAALLLLAAATEEEEE!!!!!! 

Lucia: ¬ ¬ *se cubre parte de la cara con su capa-bufanda*

Jam: *aún llorando* ¡¡ESE SOL ME LO QUITÓOO!! T_T

Millia Rage: (Guilty Gear) No, eso no es cierrto. Kiske me quitó a Sol. Es mi turrno de robarr la atención.  Me enamorré de él, porr que…sólo mírrenlo y a parrte de todo ese carrácter….el caso es que, Sol no se pudo enamorrarr de ese niño, Kiske tiene toda la pinta de gay!

Jam: ¡NOOOO! T_T

-Hablando de quien tiene pinta de gay- se abre la puerta de un golpazo y todas voltean a ver quien es.

Chitor: Asuka!  n_nU, como se nota que no estabas aquí…

Sohoryu Asuka Langley Zeppellin: (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *pasa al frente y coge el micrófono* Yo no les voy a contar algo que me pasó a mi, nooo, no no no, claro que nooo.

Fue algo realmente humillante que le pasó a la primera niña. Ella estaba clavadita con el tercero, Shinji Ikari, siempre traía jeta con todos menos con él, ah y con su padre pero esa es otra historia…cualquiera podía ver que a ella le gustaba, menos el idiota de Ikari.

Pero la primera también fue una sopenca al no ver que ese niño es puñal, y más cuando llegó Nagisa…*comienza a alterarse* me quitó a mi Eva, mi gran orgullo pero lo más importante…me ¡¡¡QUITÓ A SHINJI!!!

Chitor: Que bueno que no se trataba de algo que te pasó a ti ¬¬

Asuka: Por supuesto que nooo! 

-No, no, no, ustedes están muy mal, esas relaciones que comentan ustedes…dan lastima

Asuka, Ana, Akane, Mai, Jam, Millia: ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿COOOMO QUE LASTIMA?????!!!!!!

Yolei (o como se escriba ¬¬) (Digimon 02): Si las traicionaron fue por simples descuidos *dice con su tono agudo de voz tan molesto, si,  aunque haya crecido sigue hablando así* pero a esa edad, no hay daño alguno ¬_¬, malo cuando estas casada y con tres hijos. 

Chitor: Pero esa parejita Yaoi era muy obvia no ¬_¬

Yolei: Por supuesto que no, mi Ken y Daisuke?? (así se llama en verdad Davis… verdad?) 

Sora: (Digimon) Lo mismo hubiera dicho yo de Matt y Tai ¬_¬

Ana: Niñas…todas ustedes están ciegas

Asuka: Ja!! Mira quien lo dice!! 

Chitor: *pensando* Nunca creí que estas dos se llegaran a encontrar -_-U

Mai: ¿Niñas? Mírense morras, a los 14 años las dos y ya odian a los hombres 

Asuka: ¡Al estupido en el que se fijó Rei no se le puede llamar hombre! …Ni al novio de la de los ojos raros.

Ana: ¡¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DEL REY SHAMAN!!!!

*Las dos están a punto de "agarrarse de las greñas" cuando son interrumpidas*

-Si, es muy feo cuando ya estas disque casada y con hijos- *comenta una mujer de unos 30 años con el cabello corto y de color azul

Bulma (Dragon Ball): A veces no son  tan obvios y por eso pasa lo que pasa -_-U

Chitor: Siempre supe que había algo entre Vegeta y Goku ._.

Bulma: ¡¿Qué?! Yo no estaba hablando de ellos… Yo decía…Trunks y Goten…

Chitor: Ahh jeje n_nU…por cierto, Yolei

Yolei: Si dime *otra vez esa vocecilla de niña, por cierto se habían dado cuenta de que esta chava podría ser Arale de grande o_o ????)

Chitor: Por que si se supone que Ken era muy listo, inteligente, cabecita, matado, nerd y todo eso…como fue que terminó siendo policia?? (y como fue que se casó con esta tia)

Yolei: Ah bueno, eso fue por…

(en serio, como es que un tipo con semejante coeficiente intelectual y tan fregón para el estudio termina de policia)

Maya Amano: (Persona 2 EP e IS) : Si, cuando eres una niña tienes ese tipo de errores, pero cuando eres mayor, sabes que no puedes confiar del todo en un hombre, y menos en uno que es menor que tu.

Ulala Serizawa (Persona 2 EP e IS) : Eso te pasa por fijarte en el mocoso ese, te dije que estaba mejor su hermano. Por eso odio a los hombres.

Chitor: *Mira a su alrededor, varias están peleando, otras intentan calmar a sus conocidas, otras están llorando* Yo sabía que no era buena idea ¬¬, como sea…alguien mas??

Trish: SII!! Yo

Chitor: Alguien mas??

Trish: Ya dame eso! *intenta quitarle el micrófono*

Chitor: mph ¬¬ *lo avienta al aire a ver quien lo cacha*

Tea: Si!!! Al fin mi turno de desahogarme n_n

Chitor: Si claro n_n *pensando* Como sea, ya nadie la pela.

Tea: En parte es cierto todo lo que han dicho, es malo dejar a esa persona, que tanto quieres, pasar tanto tiempo con sus amigos…o con uno en especial, también es malo fijarse en alguien menor que tu (otra duda, Yugi es un niño o simplemente tiene la misma edad que sus amigos y es bajito y tiene una carita muy tierna?).

Yo…le di toda mi amistad a este niño y pues…¿con qué me pagó? Con un amor no correspondido…enamorándose del que menos me lo esperaba…el espíritu ese ;_;, y para colmo…todos opinan que soy la mala del cuento T_T, que intento separarlos…y que…

Chitor: *mientras que Tea sigue hablando como urraca* Y que no es así ¬_¬

-Es algo parecido a lo que me pasa…

Chitor: y ahora quien dijo eso -_-U *voltea a ver de donde salió esa vocecilla aún más aguda que la de Yolei*

Iris (Rockman X4): También a mi me odian por….

Chitor: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Tu estabas muerta!!!!

Trish: definitivamente esta loca ¬¬

Iris: Ejem…¨*ignorando a la anfitriona* Cuando conocí a Zero, debo aceptar que me inspiraba mucho miedo, pero lo nuestro surgió misteriosamente.

Se comportaba diferente conmigo, no era agresivo ni nada…al contrario, era muy dulce y tierno. 

Eso si, también trataba muy bien a ese otro Hunter, X, nunca imaginé que fueran algo más que amigos y…

Chitor: No lo son ¬_¬

Trish: No apoyas el yaoi del todo eh?

Iris: Por supuesto que lo son!!! Él no dudó ni un segundo en quitarme del camino en "Final Weapon" no le importó!!! En cambio, con su amiguito de azul si lo pensó, y por si fuera poco, arriesgo su vida para salvar la de éeeeeelll!!!!

Ciel: (Rockman Zero) No, el legendario Maverick Hunter Zero no puede ser amigo de la máxima autoridad en Neo Arcadia

Iris: EH? O_o de que me hablas?

Ciel: Y eso es por que él nunca estaría del lado del enemigo sin mencionar que me quiere a mi n_n

Chitor: *pensando* Tampoco creí que estas se llegarán a encontrar ¬¬* Bueeeeno n_n creo que…* viendo a todas, al parecer están peor que como empezaron* aquí terminamos con la …sesión o platica, reunión o como le quieran llamar.

Trish: …….¬¬

Chitor: Una cosa morras, si esos tipos de los que hablaron no les hacen caso

¨*Todas escuchan con atención*

Chitor: Ya déjenlos ser felices con OTROS!!

Todas: O_O

Chitor: Serenity de un modo u otro tenía que incluirte aquí, Ana …en verdad lo siento mucho, no hacían mala pareja después de todo, Tamao…también tenía que traerte a esta estúpida reunión, Akane no sé que decirte-por que la neta me caes mal- sé feliz chava n_n, Mai sigue con tu vida y ya no hagas corajes ¬ ¬, Sakura, tienes a tu amiguita Tomoyo y al escuincle de Li no?, Jam…no crees que harías mejor pareja con Anji?, Millia, Sol no es para ti, Asuka…ya calmate hija, controlate!!, Yolei y Bulma que mala onda con sus esposos pero ya que, Sora…mmm…hay otros, Maya y Ulala son jóvenes sigan con su vida…..Trish……la neta no se que hagas aquí ¬ ¬, Iris y Ciel, Zero no es de ninguna de las dos! (ni de X tampoco!) finalmente…Tea, mira a tu pequeño amigo, es muy feliz al lado de Yami y los dos están muy enamorados, sin mencionar que se ven muy lindos, así que ya saben…ahí la vemos!

*Teletransportación*  XD

          -----------------------------                        y Fin

En verdad…no sé de cual fume cuando escribí esto, creo que en verdad no tenía nada que hacer y me puse a escribir cualquier tontería que se me vino a la mente, prácticamente algunas parejas Yaoi que se me ocurrieron de repente

Y si, Radfel…sin siquiera darte cuenta me inspiraste a escribir esto, que yo esperaba hacer algo mejor pero pues…no se pudo u_u, espero que no te ofendas n_nU.

Juro que no vuelvo a escribir payasadas como la que leyeron, pronto escribiré una mejor historia Yaoi (mas o menos igual de melosa que "Quiero Saber") con la pareja que mas me gusta YamiXYugi.

PD: Sip, odio a Trish.


End file.
